


history will not know of this honeymoon

by Runespoor



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: They leave Tellius after the war.





	history will not know of this honeymoon

They leave Tellius after the war, slow but certain, like the first time Ike leaned down, with a serious frown, tipped Soren’s face up, and kissed him.

Their path meanders but doesn’t get lost - like caresses under the blankets, after a long day spent walking; they retread paths they once hurried through, always an army gnawing at their heels or a battle sprawling ahead - it’s the first time they’ve travelled like this, only the two of them, and the only thing strange is how it’s not strange at all: Ike and Soren alone together aren’t different at all from Ike and Soren alone together, surrounded by other people.

They spend a few weeks in the most eastern outskirts of Begnion enjoying the sun of summer’s end, which turns Ike’s arms browner and convinces Soren, by one perfect afternoon, to disrobe entirely and join Ike in a running stream: there’s no hurry or urgency, only the unfaltering compass of their own desire, the tranquil knowledge that the world isn’t waiting for them, anymore, and they can take all their time to cross into horizons unkown.


End file.
